


Shy is as Shy Does

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, F/M, Kissing, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

After taking an interest in psychology in high school, you’d applied to the Bureau for an internship in college. Nearly a month into your third year, you got a call from Chief Strauss awarding you an intern-in-training for the position of communications liaison. You were working with the current holder of that position, Jennifer Jareau. Maybe one day, after you graduated college, you’d be able to earn a spot on the team. 

The moment you started, you knew this was where you wanted to be. All of the members of the team had been exceptionally gracious and inviting. You’d always assumed that the new person in any situation was bound to get a little bit of cold shoulder, but they’d all been amazing. The youngest member of the team, other than yourself, was Dr. Spencer Reid. Unsure of his exact age, you assumed he was about ten years your senior; the crush you had was enormous.

Apparently, you weren’t all that great at hiding how you felt. JJ noticed. “You know he’s single, right?” she asked, laughing under her breath as you stared out the window of her officer to where Spencer was sitting at his desk. “If you’re into him, I would ask him out. He’s very shy when it comes to those things, so he may not think to ask you out.”

“I might just have to do that,” you replied, turning your attention back toward JJ where you were actually supposed to be looking. “Has he had any girlfriends?” You cut yourself off. You shouldn’t have been getting so personal, maybe she didn’t even know, but you couldn’t help yourself.

“Not as far as I know,” she replied, a smile forming at the corners of her lips. “He took me on a date once, but that’s all I know of.” 

Oh crap, you had no idea that they’d dated. “If that’s weird for you, I won’t ask him,” you replied quickly. 

“What? Me and Spencer going out once?” she laughed. “We didn’t date. We just went on one date. Go for it if you’re interested.”

You turned your attention back outside, giving Spencer a small wave as he passed JJ’s office. One of these days you’d build up the courage to ask him. He was so intimidating. Kind, exceptionally intelligent, ridiculously good-looking, funny, interesting…plus he was ten years older. He’d probably never go out with you, but you had to ask.

—-

There is no way she would ever go out with you, Spencer thought to himself as he passed JJ’s office. Y/N had just waved in his direction; he didn’t want to admit the butterflies he got whenever he saw her. She was on the quiet side, like him, and she was also very smart and funny, but she was nearly a decade younger than he was. Why would she go out with him - shy, nerdy, and much older - when she could have someone cooler and closer to her age? Or even someone who wasn’t a 30-year-old virgin. He wanted to ask her out, but he wasn’t sure he’d ever have the courage to do it. As he walked into Hotch’s office, he wished he wasn’t such a coward. Maybe he’d do it one day…but he’d probably need some alcohol. 

—-

“Just go for it, Y/N,” Garcia said as she came up to your desk with a coffee in hand. “You’re staring at him. I know you want him. And you couldn’t do better than Boy Wonder over there.” 

Since JJ had mentioned their date earlier, you’d been wondering why that hadn’t gone anywhere. “What happened with his and JJ’s date? Why didn’t they go out again?”

It had been quite a few years since their date. “I think they just decided they’d be better off as friends.” She shrugged. “What’s keeping you from asking him out?”

“I don’t know,” you said honestly. “I’m not used to being the one to ask people out. He’s also older than me, so there’s that. Plus, he’s this big, famous profiler with the BAU and I’m an intern. Why would he want me?”

Garcia slapped you on the back of the head. Since you’d started, you’d gotten closest with her. “You are amazing and deserving of all the love in the world. Boy Wonder would be lucky to have you and vice versa. Just go for it.”

“Right now?” 

Garcia shook her head - her eyes intent on yours. “Right now. Do it.” Whenever you needed it, Garcia was there speaking words of wisdom. You trusted her. Just do it.

“Okay,” you said, standing up from your desk. “I’m gonna do it.” As you walked over toward Spencer’s desk, you could feel the bile rising in your throat. This was so not you. You weren’t the asker, you got asked, and infrequently at that. But Garcia and JJ had said that you needed to be the one to do it because Spencer was super shy. “H-hi, Spencer,” you stammered, feeling every inch the fool. “I was wondering i-if I could ask you s-something.” God, you sounded like a fucking moron. But given that Spencer was also shy - shyer than you - maybe he’d find it endearing. 

“What is it, Y/N?” he asked, the smile on his face making the feeling in your stomach turn to something else. Instead of wanting to throw up, you felt like you had butterflies in your chest. “Something wrong?”

“Not at all,” you replied, pulling up a chair in front of his desk and taking a seat. “I was just wondering, you know, if you wanted to, maybe you and I could go out for dinner or drinks sometime…like a date,” you trailed off. “I know that there’s a bit of an age difference between us, and you’re a profiler and I’m just an intern, but I really like you. I think you’re really sweet, and if you feel similarly, I’d like to go out with you sometime.” As you finished, you felt like you’d made the biggest ass out of yourself and almost got up to just walk away, but he answered. 

“Don’t sell yourself short. You’re not just an intern…and I’d like that,” he said, his chest heaving with a weight that was suddenly lifted. “Maybe tonight?”

Careful to temper your reaction, you shook your head and gave Spencer your number so that he could call you later. Once you walked back to your desk, you had a difficult time not doing a happy dance, but you contained yourself - instead, texting Garcia to tell her you’d gone through with it.

—-

After work, Spencer picked you up and you went out to dinner. The conversation had gone much like earlier, some stammering, a lot of blushing and genuine interest in each other. “Would you like to come inside for a drink?” you asked as he walked you up to your apartment. You weren’t the kind to have sex on the first date - you just weren’t comfortable with it, but you had been dying to kiss him since you first started, so you desperately needed to make that happen.

He followed you inside, sitting on the couch while you walked into the kitchen to grab him a beer. You opened the top, the sound of the bottle cap hitting the counter the only noise resounding throughout the apartment, and sat down next to him. 

For a few minutes, both of you sat in silence, taking a couple sips of your beer. But before you knew it, you set the bottle down and turned your head toward his, grabbing the side of his face in one hand and pulling him to you. At first, your lips barely grazed his, but once you could see that he was okay with letting this happen, you pressed them firmly against him, taking in the sweetness of his skin before allowing your tongue to delve inside.

When you deepened the kiss, you heard Spencer moan. You swallowed the sound as you moved your legs over his lap, straddling his thighs. “I’m not sure if you want to be doing this with me,” he said, pulling away slightly.

“Why wouldn’t I?” you asked. 

“I-I…” he hesitated, looking down, ashamed of what he was about to say. “I’ve never had sex before.”

You smiled, bringing your fingers up to his lips before kissing him again. “I haven’t either. We’ll take it one step at a time…okay?”

Without another word, he relaxed, leaning back into the couch as he tangled his hands in your hair. Neither of you were very experienced in this area, but you couldn’t deny what you felt right now.


	2. New Sensations

The night ended in cuddling on the couch until morning, which was fine by you. You knew you weren’t ready yet, and you were pretty sure he wasn’t either.

Since then, you’d mutually decided to take it slow, going on dates when you weren’t at work and occasionally sleeping over at the other one’s apartment. It continued that way for nearly two months before either one of you brought up the topic of sex.

You both knew the mechanics - Spencer was a genius and you were no moron, but knowing the mechanics and not having it be super awkward and full of limbs and all that was another matter all together. As if he was reading your mind, Spencer said as much when you got back to your apartment and started kissing on the couch. You knew it was going to go somewhere; you were both ready for it. “I know how to do it,” he laughed, reaching back and placing his hand under your shirt. “But I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“Well,” you replied, biting down lightly on his bottom lip. “I have no frame of reference, just like you, so I have no one to compare you to.” 

Spencer heaved an enormous sigh of relief. “That’s actually really comforting,” he laughed, moving toward the edge of the couch with you still in his lap. As he stood up, you lost your balance and he dropped you on the floor. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!”

You cackled as you threw your head back into the floor. “It’s okay, Spence. It figures that would happen. I suspect that we’re both going to be very clumsy, but I don’t care if you don’t care.” Reaching up, you waited for his hand, sweaty with nervousness; you nearly fell back on the floor because his hand was so slick. 

Between the cool air floating around the apartment and the heat rising off your bodies, the goosebumps began to prickle your skin, causing you to shiver as you pulled off your top, gracefully getting it caught on your glasses before dropping it to the floor. “Are you okay?” he asked. The shivering must’ve made him think you were exceptionally nervous. You weren’t - you trusted him; you just didn’t want to suck at sex.

You nodded, wrapping your arms around his neck as you pulled the jacket off his shoulders and allowed it to fall to the floor. At least that had gone smoothly. As you walked inside, Spencer reached for your jeans, pushing them down to the floor and helping you to step out of them. When you went to pull his tie off over his head, it got stuck in his mouth, and he laughed, spitting it out before removing it himself. The two of you really sucked at this, but you were both laughing, so it didn’t matter; you’d figure things out. 

Once you made your way into the bedroom, Spencer removed his shirt, while you pulled his belt from its loops. “How do you want to…?” he asked, trailing off as if the question was embarrassing. You didn’t find it that way; you actually thought it was a practical question. 

“Like this,” you said, pulling him toward you and seating him on the bed. As you crawled to him on the mattress and came to sit in his lap, you felt at his arousal through his boxers and he twitched at the sensation. His face tensed up slightly and you pulled away.

“Just trying to last as long as possible,” he laughed, but you touching me like that is going to make that very hard…pun intended. You snorted as you reached over to the nightstand to grab a condom. He reached behind you, attempting to remove your bra, but he kept getting the hook caught on the material, so you reached back to do it yourself.

“Even I hate these things,” you said, taking his lips in a kiss as he brought his hands up to cup your breasts. 

You started to grind against him through the boxers, feeling your slickness gather in your panties.”You’re so beautiful,” he said, dipping his head down to lick and tease the sensitive buds. While one hand stayed up near your chest, the other snuck down into your panties, coating itself in your arousal. “I want you.”

Gently, he pushed you backward, grabbing the sides of your panties and pulling them down your legs before dipping his head between them to get a taste. Both of your breathing became labored and shallow. Neither one of you would last long right now, so you pushed yourself up and pushed him back toward the top of the bed so you could remove his boxers and clumsily put the condom on him. 

As he placed him at your entrance and sunk down slowly, you moaned, not expecting the fit to be so tight. Spencer’s breath caught in his throat when you sheathed yourself on him completely. He was grabbing his one leg tightly in an attempt to shock himself into lasting a bit longer. “Oh my god,” you squeaked, your voice catching when you attempted to speak. “Not long…” You breathed into his ear and cradled his head in the side of your neck as you moved up and down on his length at a steady pace. 

“My god, Y/N,” he groaned, grasping at your back as tightly as he could. “I’m gonna…”

You knew, a tear falling down your cheek as you swallowed his groan. “Oh wow,” you sighed, trembling against him as you both came down from your high. 

“Sorry,” he chuckled, lowering you down to the bed from your seated position and kissing your breasts.

“What for?”

“Well…” He was obviously referring to the length of your lovemaking - not long. But it didn’t matter to you. You really liked him and it was the first time for both of you. 

“Remember, Spence, I have no frame of reference.” You came to lie on top of him, removing the condom and throwing it in the trash. “It was wonderful, and everything I ever thought it would be. Plus, we have an entire box of condoms we can use before we have to leave this bed.”

A smile came to his eyes as he entwined his fingers in your hair, reaching over to grab the box. “Think we can use the rest of these over the weekend?”

You looked at the box and noted the number - 12. “I think we have to try,” you smiled. “We need to work on our techniques.”


End file.
